


meet me at o

by mingu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingu/pseuds/mingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My room?” Woohyun murmurs in Howon's ear as they step through the threshold of the dorm, their other bandmates loud and unreserved in the aftermath of their win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meet me at o

“My room?” Woohyun murmurs in Howon's ear as they step through the threshold of the dorm, their other bandmates loud and unreserved in the aftermath of their win. They're oblivious to the want that pitches Woohyun's voice even lower than normal, oblivious to the way Howon's breath leaves him in a sharp way that Woohyun smirks at, knowingly. He leaves Howon's side without waiting for a reply, because by now he knows what Howon's answer is, knows Howon couldn't say no even if he wanted to, that he's drawn to Woohyun like a fucking magnet.

Then, Howon reassures himself with a small quirk of his own lips, there are plenty of people who would want to be in his shoes right now, so he shouldn't take it for granted. He waves off offers for a celebration, face kept hidden in the act of being too tired, and he's let go in peace, the others still too rambunctious to pay him too much attention.

Howon heads straight for Woohyun's room, and he's done it so many times since they moved that no one calls out in confusion, thinking he's looking keeping Woohyun company, maybe looking for someone warm to whisper with about how far they've come until they both fall asleep, drained to the bone.

As soon as Howon closes the door and latches it, Woohyun's there, nothing but heat and hard lines pressed against him, and Howon drops his bag to slide his hands beneath Woohyun's shirt, to meet that hungry mouth with his own. The kiss is slow and then rough, deep, the slick slide of their tongues leaving an echo in the quiet of the room.

Woohyun makes a noise in the back of his throat, that needy sound he makes that he always denies, when Howon's questing hands turn to nails raking down skin. “Fuck, bed,” Woohyun gasps, and after another kiss, a nip at Howon's bottom lip that's bordering on too painful, he leaves, taking his warmth.

Howon laughs quietly and waits, watching. Woohyun doesn't disappoint, walking back slowly, slowly, tugging off his shirt, all too slowly. He unbuckles his pants, but he doesn't do more, not yet. That's all Howon gets until he moves.

Howon doesn't think he'll ever tire of this game they play.

He doesn't waste time, pulling Woohyun into another kiss, bruising, biting, swallowing Woohyun's low groan. When Woohyun's hand squeezes at his cock through his pants he can't hold back a moan, his hips rocking forward of their own accord.

Woohyun breaks away just enough to help Howon remove his shirt, then Howon's falling back onto Woohyun's bed courtesy of a rough shove. His gaze is glued to Woohyun as the older steps out of the remainder of his clothing, and then he's back, straddling Howon and licking his way into Howon's mouth eagerly. Howon can't resist reaching down to curl his fingers around Woohyun's cock, jerking him slow and sure, wrenching more of those noises Woohyun makes, the ones that make Howon's stomach tighten with lust.

The kiss dwindles to nothing more than Woohyun breathing hard against Howon's mouth, his fingers tugging painfully at Howon's hair as he fucks into Howon's grip. “Don't—don't let me—I don't wanna come until you're fucking me,” Woohyun gasps out, his voice gone ragged, rough around the edges and it sends a stab of heat deep in the pit of Howon's belly.

Howon's tempted to jerk Woohyun harder, faster, make him shake apart just like this and then work him all over again, but he's just this side of desperate, his own cock straining against the layers trapping it. Woohyun's movement isn't helping matters any, every rock of his hips sending a thrill of pleasure through him, but it's not enough, not nearly.

Howon sucks Woohyun's lower lip into his mouth briefly, an apology of sorts as he takes his hand away and leans back, tilting his hips up to encourage Woohyun to get things rolling again. “C'mon, hyung,” he says quietly, a touch of whine entering his voice that he'll deny later.

Woohyun laughs, the sound dark and low, sending goosebumps prickling Howon's skin. Despite being driven to near-orgasm just seconds before, he's feeling playful, and that may bode badly for Howon. “What do you want, Howonah?”

Howon grinds his teeth together, bucking his hips up sharply. Woohyun squeezes his thighs together to keep himself from sliding off, that laugh escaping him again. “You know what, dammit,” Howon growls when Woohyun doesn't move, doesn't loosen the grip his thighs have him caught in.

“Yeah? Do I?” Woohyun raises a brow, the smile curving his lips taking on a dangerous edge. Annoyed or not, Howon can't resist that, when Woohyun's sitting on his clothed dick with that fucking smile. Woohyun, damn him, notices this and reaches out to drag his nails down Howon's stomach, watching Howon shudder with his teeth set into his bottom lip just slightly enough to drive Howon insane.

Howon waits a second before he's sitting up, faster than Woohyun can react, rolling them over and trapping Woohyun beneath him. Woohyun laughs and Howon cuts it off with his mouth, smiling into the kiss as Woohyun responds enthusiastically. While Woohyun's distracted, Howon reaches down to run the pad of his thumb across Woohyun's hole, a rough swipe that has Woohyun arching up with a moan.

“Yah, yah, you win,” Woohyun breathes, using Howon's hair to tug him back, biting at his jawline. “Get your damn pants off so we can fuck.”

Howon grinds down with a grunt, with just enough pressure to make Woohyun hiss, before he pushes himself up and complies. He doesn't go without complaint though, a disgruntled, “We could've been fucking already, but no, you had to be a little bitch about it.”

He looks up and the sight that greets him is one he's seen before, but the impact it has on him never lessens in intensity. Woohyun's got his legs spread, biting his lip as he works himself open with glistening fingers because he probably got too excited with the lube again. His eyes are lidded but they're fastened on Howon, dark with lust.

“Shit,” Howon says, not recognizing his own voice for how uneven it sounds. He finishes fumbling with his pants, never once taking his eyes off of Woohyun, and then bats Woohyun's hands away. Woohyun makes a noise of annoyance but Howon ignores him to coat his fingers in lube and take the reins, hooking his finger immediately just to see Woohyun with his back bowed, eyes screwed shut tight and that vein popping out as he grabs at the sheets.

Howon adds another finger, scissoring Woohyun open wider, his other hand wrapped around Woohyun's thigh, fingers digging in—Woohyun will most likely have bruises tomorrow, but Howon won't mind the complaining. Woohyun likes the reminders, no matter what he says otherwise.

“Fuckfuckfuck,” Woohyun moans, pushing down on Howon's fingers shakily, and Howon honestly can't tell who's doing the shaking at this point. “Get on with it, Howon, I'm ready.”

Howon's tempted to protest, but probably sensing this, Woohyun stares him down with a glare until he shrugs and withdraws, moving to lie back on the bed. He props himself up on an elbow to watch Woohyun take a few shuddering breaths and then sit up, lube in hand. He crawls over to Howon and swings a leg over, settling on his knees over him.

Howon's breathing turns harsh at the contact, his stomach tensed in anticipation, heat racing through him at the naked want in Woohyun's gaze. Woohyun's mischievous streak hasn't quite gone away yet, his hand moving too slowly, not enough pressure behind it as he coats Howon's dick with lube.

Howon curls fingers around Woohyun's thighs, squeezing once to tell him to hurry. Woohyun slaps them away with a short laugh, then his thighs tense and he tilts his head back, eyes sliding shut as he lowers himself down, a stuttered moan leaving his lips.

Howon fists the sheets as he holds himself back, fighting the near-overwhelming urge to thrust up into the tight heat that's sinking over his cock. It's drawn-out but at the same time it's almost too much too soon, and Howon will never, ever be over this.

Woohyun slams down with a sharp cry that's mingled with pain and pleasure, but he doesn't pause for long before he moves again, teeth digging into his bottom lip and his hands braced on Howon's chest for support. He's slow at first, working out different angles to find the perfect one, and Howon lets him, too blissed out to even think properly. When Woohyun finally finds what he's looking for his body shudders and tenses around Howon's cock and he can't help it as he thrusts in deeper, a rough groan catching in his throat.

“Yeah, that's it,” Woohyun murmurs with a breathless laugh, and he begins to move in earnest, leaving Howon hard-pressed to articulate in the slightest for a reply. Howon's hands find purchase on Woohyun's hips and he starts to meet Woohyun's motion, off-rhythm for only a split second before he matches up with Woohyun perfectly.

They're silent now, save for the quiet groans, the uneven breathing, the slap of skin against skin, all of it echoing in the room like some filthy symphony. Woohyun's head bows as he rides Howon harder and faster, his fingernails catching Howon's skin and sending jolts of pain along with the pleasure firing off all his synapses.

It feels too hot in the room now, it smells like nothing but sex, and Howon wouldn't have it any other way. Woohyun's skin is shiny with sweat, he's swearing and gasping Howon's name now, and Howon can't help but feel a little pride at that, that it's him making Woohyun feel like this, that he's the one Woohyun's with, no one else.

Woohyun's movements start to weaken slightly, becoming more erratic as he gets closer to orgasm. Howon reaches out to jerk him but Woohyun smacks his hand back, shaking his head. “Just fuck me.”

Howon's not gonna say no to that, but he can think of an easier way to give Woohyun exactly what he wants. Swiftly, he flips them over, cupping a hand around the back of Woohyun's head to kiss him, open-mouthed and wet, not realizing exactly how much he missed the taste of Woohyun's tongue sliding against his until he'd done without.

Woohyun kisses back readily, but his hips don't stay still, rocking forward into Howon's, their dicks sliding together. Howon tugs at Woohyun's bottom lip in retaliation, but his stubbornness is short-lived, his libido taking over the show. He hooks his arms beneath Woohyun's legs and spreads them as wide as he can, thrusting in deep.

He manages to bite off the moan that pulls from him, but Woohyun's not as quick and his sharp cry is loud enough that Howon's afraid the rest of the house may have heard it. He falters on a nervous laugh and Woohyun joins him, but then Woohyun squeezes around him with that fucking smirk again and Howon's lost.

He keeps fucking into Woohyun deeply, knowing the instant he hits the right angle because Woohyun's arching, a ragged, “Fuck, Howon,” escaping him, and he tightens around Howon again. Howon's having trouble breathing properly now, the pleasure a slow burn right to his fucking bones, intense in that way that he knows his orgasm's coming and he's so desperate for it he can't even see straight. “C'mon, hyung,” he manages to stutter out, slowing down to hold himself off despite how every molecule in his body is screaming for him not to stop. “You need to come, I need you to fucking come, fuck.”

“Then why are you _slowing down_ ,” Woohyun hisses, pushing down as hard as he can in his position, which, unfortunately for Woohyun, isn't very much—it's why Howon likes it, because it's more difficult for Woohyun to be a backseat driver, as it were. “If you come before me you're blowing me, asshole.”

Howon grins wide and puts a little more weight on Woohyun's legs, opening them just that much more, keeps that slow, deep rhythm until Woohyun _whines_ , his legs tensed and shaking against Howon's arms.

“God, I hate you so fucking much, just—fucking, Howon, I'm not begging,” Woohyun says in a rush, almost laughing and with no real heat, and by now Howon's too close to last much longer anyway, so he decides he'll go easy this time. He cheats, however, when he switches back to something more to Woohyun's liking, dropping one of Woohyun's legs to wrap fingers around Woohyun's cock and twist his wrist in that way Woohyun loves.

Woohyun opens his mouth, perhaps to say something, but what comes out is a staccato gasp, his entire body trembling and arched as he comes, squeezing tight around Howon in pulses. Howon drives in deep several times as his orgasm is wrenched from him, a short cry muffled somewhat by sinking his teeth into his lip. Feeling suddenly boneless, Howon drops Woohyun's other leg and slumps against him, pressing his forehead into Woohyun's neck, uncaring of how their sweaty skin slides wetly together.

After his heart stops beating rapidfire in his chest, Howon grins wide in the crook of Woohyun's neck, takes a breath and says, “That was a really nice win.”

Woohyun's laughter is loud, unreserved, and he halfheartedly smacks at Howon's shoulder. “You're horrible, shut up and go to sleep.”

Howon can agree with this, his post-orgasmic lethargy hitting him full force after that statement, like his body was simply waiting for the go ahead. He carefully pulls away from Woohyun and settles in against his side, shifting around until he's finally comfortable.

Woohyun hums in a satisfied way and cards fingers through Howon's hair, and he can feel himself sinking into sleep, the light scritch of Woohyun's nails luring him down.

“You're still gonna blow me later, by the way,” Woohyun says, matter-of-fact.

Howon laughs, because honestly, he saw that “coming”.


End file.
